Murdering Innocence
by kag0me
Summary: Someone's abusing Rin and all clues point to Sesshomaru. Is Sesshomaru really capable of abusing Rin?
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Acts

If you like stories where the two brothers are fighting each other, a love triangle that goes psycho, a little perversion and a few sits here and there with a happy ending to wrap it all up… then this story is so not for you. I know, call me Lemony Snicket but what I have just written contains dark themes, depravity, and tragedy. So if this is your cup of tea then keep on reading because I won't stop you, otherwise… don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Murdering Innocence

Chapter 1: Unknown Acts

Rin frolicked in the field of flowers where so many a flowers had grown. Sesshomaru had left her and Ah-Un there, but Ah-Un had already fallen asleep. The small girl smiled when she felt the light breeze rise against her kimono, the blades of grass brushing her naked feet, and the sunlight touching her small, delicate body. Rin continued playing and smiled so warmly when she saw a white rose with a golden center. Rin smiled for it reminded her of her Sesshomaru-sama. _I'll give this one to Sesshomaru-sama, even though he dislikes flowers… he might like this one. _It was a great day with good weather and Rin was ultimately happy nonetheless.

But just when she thought all was well, a strong wind blew and the sky lost its bright blue tone and was replaced with a dark gray shade with a hint of black. _Oh no… is it going to rain?_ Rin grabbed the white rose and added it to her bouquet of sweet smelling and colorful flowers. She held them close to her heart and felt chills run up and down her spine from the cold the wind was causing. _I better get back to where Ah-Un is before I become soaking wet._ Rin began to walk back where the dragon lay resting, but suddenly, Rin heard one voice coming deep from inside the dark forest. And along with mysterious voice, everything began to grow bitter.

**"Hey Rin, it's time to play…"**

Her eyes grew with the familiar shade of fear. Rin dropped the bouquet of sweet flowers and did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Faster and faster Rin ran through the forest, away from Ah-Un, away from the field of life-filled flowers, and deeper into the dark. Though it seemed the farther she went, the mysterious voice only seemed to grow louder and even close than before. **"Come on Rin, don't you want to play with me…"**

"I don't want to play anymore, please… LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed hysterically, fearing for her life now.

**"It's no use Rin, I will find you…"** The voice grew with a somewhat sinister tone and the forest grew colder and desolate with every word. Rin continued running frantically until she saw that it was getting brighter and warmer. It no longer seemed cold, endless or lifeless at this part of the forest and Rin panted and leaned against the closest tree to rest. While catching her breath, she rubbed the dirt off her skin and kimono. "Finally… I'm safe. I'm away from him." 

Suddenly, Rin felt a cold hand on her shoulder and as quickly as the sunshine came, the darkness layered a thick cover to conceal it. Her almond eyes widened and that last shed of hope she had hidden her heart, disappeared and was replaced with anguish. **"I told you that I'd find you, now let's play a game…"**

Rin felt her skin grow pale and the light in her eyes disappear at the words coming from behind her shoulder. **"My _favorite_ game…"**

_Sesshomaru-sama…_

* * *

Uhhhh… interesting. REVIEW PLEASE! JA NE 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Behavior

Hey guys! I AM **SOOO SORRY** ABOUT THE **LONG** UPDATE, school is evil and should be against the law! And my brain has been overloading with too many things, plus writing two other stories might have something to do with it, who knows? Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I really appreciate it and now I'm blabbering on. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm working on conquering the world!

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Behavior

Sesshomaru and Jaken continued to walk back to the field where they had left Rin and Ah-Un at. "Jaken, I wish to make it back before night falls. If you cannot keep up, then you are better off alone."

"OH please milord! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken screeched out to Sesshomaru. He began to quicken his pace until he was right by the Inu-yokai's side. Sesshomaru narrowed his cold golden eyes as an all too familiar scent of blood filled his nostrils. His cold exterior softened a bit as he recognized who's scent is was. _Rin!_ Sesshomaru began to run towards the scent of his young ward as he smelt her blood. His right arm gripped onto his Tokijin as he quickened his speed. As he arrived, he saw Ah-Un eating some grass and Rin lying against a tree. Though her scent carried blood, her kimono looked wet as though it were washed. "Rin." The small girl looked up and smiled.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so glad you're back!" Rin stood up and hugged his leg. "Where is Jaken-sama? Did he get lost?"

Sesshomaru bent down on one leg and stared at her. His face lowered down to hers and Rin began to feel a twinge of nervousness. His nose lowered to her neck and he began to sniff her. Rin became wide-eyed when he started. _What's Sesshomaru-sama doing?_ He then went to her hair, and after a few seconds, stopped and looked at Rin again. "Are you hurt Rin?"

"No, I'm fine my lord." Rin replied. Sesshomaru felt relieved to hear her say that, but then he noticed her arm and raised a brow. "Rin, why is your arm bruised?" Rin gasped and looked over to her arm.

"Oh, I um… went to a village nearby and some of the kids taught me a game and then I got hurt. That's all Sesshomaru-sama." She gulped nervously as Sesshomaru gave her an odd stare. This stare he was showing her she had seen it before, just before he was about to kill. "Don't go near that village again."

Rin nodded slightly and walked to Ah-Un so they could find some food. Ah-Un looked up and saw Jaken running towards Sesshomaru and panting heavily with sweat coming down his head. The imp looked up to his master and saw within it a rare expression upon his face. Instead of his cold demeanor and detached eyes, he saw worry and concern. The odd part, at least to him, his stare was directly at Rin… even if it was for a brief moment. _Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't worry so much about a ningen child, then again… if he went through the trouble to save her all those times then worrying about her would be nothing new, I suppose._

"Jaken." He gasped and was brought out of his thought. "Get up, how you look on the ground is quite pathetic."

"Yes, milord." He answered and stood right back up, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

"One more thing, Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." He turned and looked at the Inu-Yokai.

"Accompany Rin and make sure that she does not get lost and This Sesshomaru will not tolerate slacking off, understand?" As his words finished, his golden eyes glared at the toad with an ominous glow to them.

The imp shuddered and stood straight and tall. "Understood, Sesshomaru-sama. I, Jaken will not slack off." Jaken turned and walked away, following the trail of Rin's scent.

**Later That Night**

Rin chewed the last of her cooked mushroom and threw the twig into the fire. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jaken and Ah-Un were asleep. A smile crept up to her face when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against a large tree, his eyes closed. Rin stood to her feet and, as quiet as she could, walked over to where her Sesshomaru-sama was. _He's asleep, so this time I'll be able to surprise him. _Once Rin was next to his empty sleep, she crouched down and jumped into the air hoping to land on Sesshomaru.

But instead of landing on his torso as she thought, she was in his arm pouting. Rin tilted her head and saw the Inu-Yokai with his eyes slowly opening. "Why do you bother me when you should be resting?"

Her pout disappeared and turned into a small smile. "Well… you see… I umm… wanted to play a game with you Sesshomaru-sama."

One slender eyebrow lifted in curiosity and he released a low sigh. "Very well, I shall amuse you. What do you wish to play?" He put her down next to him and she sat on his lap. Sesshomaru sat up slightly, for he knew a game with Rin would mean no relaxing.

"How about we play, 'The Chasing Game'?"

Golden eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of it, something inside him had told him that he wouldn't enjoy it. "Chasing Game? How is played?" Rin brushed away some loose hairs on her forehead and went on to explain the game. "Well, I run and you chase me. Then when you catch me, we play with each other."

Sesshomaru couldn't respond for he didn't quite understand what she meant by that. "Play?" His voice laced with suspicion.

Another sweet smile came along her small lips as she jumped off his lap and in-between his legs. "Yeah, we _play_ with each other." Rin responded. Her hand came to his knee and began to slide down.

She bit her lip and her body shook uncontrollably.

_What is she…?_

Her hand came lower, his eyes wider.

_She couldn't…!_

Her small hand came lower and touched his inner thighs.

_She wouldn't…!_

She moved her hand closer until it was right above what she found.

…_Rin!_

She gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru. Rin had never seen him look so angry before, especially at her. Her gaze turned downward and saw his larger hand holding onto her small one and he pulled her up. "Is something the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What… were you doing? Who taught you that game, Rin and This Sesshomaru shall not be fooled by a lie!" She began to tremble for never had se heard her Sesshomaru-sama yell at her like that. "Well Rin… I'm waiting."

She gulped nervously. "I… umm learned it… at the umm… village I was at earlier. Is this game bad, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His glare softened a bit. "Yes Rin and I do not wish for you to play that game again. Understand?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Her small giggles surfaced as she got off him and lay in his arm. "Sweet dreams, my lord." Her eyelids closed and soon, her sleep captured her.

Sesshomaru stared at the sleeping ningen in his arm and softly began to run his claws through her hair, careful to not harm her in any way. _At a village? Tomorrow, I shall make sure you never enter that village again. For tomorrow Rin, no bruises shall come onto your skin.

* * *

_

I thought that I would never get to finish this chapter because one: I was a little scared to write it. Two: I didn't know what you guys would think of it. And three: I had three projects to finish for school, plus a performance to practice for Integrated Arts. Oh well, I'm almost done with all of them but not yet. (The school stuff, not the story) So anyway, that game Rin was playing… I can only wonder how she learned it. And it looks like Sesshomaru is becoming worried over our little Rin. Well, you the drill! Review please. JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance

Hey guys! I'm feeling sorta happy at the moment because I'm NOT failing math and my project for the science fair turned out great!!! YAY FOR ME!! So anyways, thank you guys for your kind reviews, as usual and I very much hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Disappearance

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Don't question my decision Jaken; I do not want this to happen again." Sesshomaru turned around and stared at the sleeping human on the ground. Rin hadn't any injuries for a while, but only because Sesshomaru never left her alone. And now… he was leaving again.

Had it truly been a month since that incident?

Jaken began to stutter. "B-B-But m-m-m-my lord, it's unlikely that she will be injured and…"

"Do not contradict This Sesshomaru. I shall be back soon and you are not to allow her to wander off, and if she must… go with her." Sesshomaru took one more look at Rin and walked away from them. He shut his eyes for a moment and in an instant, a light surrounded him and he disappeared.

Jaken watched his lord leave him with the human girl. He looked over at her sleeping form and sighed.

What was he to do now?

**2 Hours Later**

Rin's eyes fluttered opened as she felt the bright beams of sunlight reach her face. She stood up and stretched her body. A small yawn escaped her mouth as she began to look around. Giggles erupted from her mouth as she saw Jaken sleeping with a lump on his head and Ah-Un next to him. _Master Jaken is here, but… where is Sesshomaru-sama?_ She sighed. _He must've left earlier._ Rin turned and began to walk around the field. She began to hum a song that she remembered from the last village, though she hadn't been at any village in a while because her lord had forbidden her to leave the area without an escort. Rin hadn't understood why, but she didn't bother to ask because her lord would never give her answer._ Sesshomaru-sama hasn't left for quite some time; I wonder why he left now? Well, at least Master Jaken is napping otherwise he would be complaining about Sesshomaru-sama leaving him._

Rin began to giggle at the thought of Jaken's bulging eyes filling with tears filled with grief of Sesshomaru abandoning his 'most loyal servant'. She stopped and looked around. She really had wondered off TOO far from Jaken and Ah-Un. Trickles of fear made its way up to her body and immobilized her. A squeak escaped her throat as she heard a whisper.

The terrible whisper that she hadn't heard for long and the one she had dreaded the most.

"**Rin, I'm coming for you…"**

_No!_

Her mind told her to run, but her body was filled with much dread to fun away. She heard the voice grow closer and air turning darker.

"**Let's play today Rin, I like _playing_…"**

That was the trigger. Rin forced herself to move; even if it was the pace of a snail… she needed to get away. "Leave me alone!" She screamed in a most frightful scream that sent tears down her cheeks. Out of nowhere, she stopped.

She closed her eyes and thought that Jaken had stopped her and was beginning to scold her, but as she felt the touch of ice on her arm, she knew that her tormentor had come. "Please," she began to plead as more tears of fear escaped her almond eyes and ran down her cheeks, "leave me be. I haven't done you harm, let me go!"

A chuckle escaped his mouth and his voice held humor. **"Don't worry. I will teach you a new game, and you will enjoy this one…"**

"No more games!" Rin shouted. She began to scream as loud as her lungs could possibly handle. Out of nowhere, she no longer felt his icy hand gripping her arm.

_SMACK!_

Rin fell to the ground and held her red cheek and saw him move swiftly on top of her. "Get off of me!" Rin yelled. He groaned and slapped her upside her head.

"**Now, now… no talking at all Rin. I wouldn't want to hurt you again…"** He pressed her down further into the dirt and grasped her shoulders. Rin hissed in pain. He smirked as he heard her express her pain. His dark face came closer to hers and his cold lips brushed against her sweaty forehead.

"Wha-what are y-y-you doing?" She asked fearfully, surprised by is action.

A brazen smirk played along his thin lips. **"Don't worry; this won't hurt at all… at least, not now anyways…"**

**Some Time Later**

He was irate, no… enraged at the first whiff of the bloody scent in the air. _Jaken… you incompetent fool! _Sesshomaru's eyes turned scarlet, even darker than blood as he raced through the dark forest. _How could I have been so… careless? Leaving this to Jaken, as if he could protect… Rin…_ Now he felt slightly confused.

Why was he going though all of this trouble… for an orphan girl? A ningen no less? Why?

He shook those thought out of his mind, his plan to kill the bastard was in vain, only because he hadn't been listen for one moment. Her scent was farther away, was she running away? Now Jaken would die for sure. His markings began to grow jaggedly as his anger increased. Sesshomaru stopped as he heard an ear-piercing shriek, followed by a large demon appearing in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Sesshomaru declared, he was not in the mood. He cracked his fingers and leaped into the air. The tips of his nails turned green and he clawed the demon in half. A dark blue light erupted from inside the demon and another earsplitting shriek was heard from it as its body parts exploded into various parts of the forest.

_Damn these distractions!_ He cursed. He continued to run deeper into the forest and followed Rin's scent. Suddenly, a strong wind blew his way and sticky, red liquid blew onto his armor, clothes, and hair. He stopped abruptly and stared at liquid. _What's this?_ Sesshomaru smelt the strange substance and his eyes widened.

_This is… **Rin's** blood…

* * *

_

OMG!! Sesshomaru had better save her and Jaken is a total idiot! I mean, his only job was to watch over Rin (a little human girl) and he can't even keep his eyes on her. That amazes me SO MUCH! Anyway, yesterday (Saturday) I met a REAL author!! It was at Borders Bookstore and her name is Allison Brennan. I was totally amazed that a writer actually came and I talked to her AND she even gave me some good advice!! It was so awesome and I spent at least 5 hours at Borders just reading books, but then again… I do sometimes spend my Saturdays or Sundays there. Thanks for reading and please review as usual!! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4: Framed Sesshomaru

Hello everyone! I HATE TESTING! CST testing is this week and next week, so I'm gonna be stuck in ONE classroom for 5 hours and 40 minutes… and it's totally SILENT!!!! But the good part is that we get short days on the days of testing!!! Okay, um… thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Oh, and just so everyone is clear… this chapter is gonna have one **BIG **surprise –gasps- yeah, so just be ready for it. And NO, I'm can't say who's hurting Rin until much later. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Framed Sesshomaru

_This is __**Rin's**__ blood… _Sesshomaru snarled. His mind was made up. That bastard's body would be scattered throughout the four corners of the earth, perhaps even farther.

Now he could waste no time in saving her. He had no time to stop for she could dead at that very moment. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and his body emerged into a ball of light and followed the scent of Rin… or her blood.

**Outside the Forest**

Rin pushed herself up as she saw her tormentor beginning to leave.

"**That wasn't so hard, was it?..."**

"Why?" She began to ask. "Why do you hurt me?" What have I done to you?" She screamed out, not used to the anger and pain that was bubbling up from inside her.

"**All in good time, Rin. All in good time…"**

And just as quick as he came, he left. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she grasped onto her small arms. _Sesshomaru-sama… why didn't you come? To help me? WHY!_

Rin began to run away for she knew that her tormentor had left her, but had a suspicion he would return. As she ran, she tripped over a tree root and fell face first into the cold dirt. Rin began to push herself up and held onto wounds. _What… did I do, for this?_ She squinted at the pain she was feeling and knew she had to stop and rest, but she couldn't allow him to find her and hurt her like before. Tears fell throughout her face as she felt the pain becoming stronger and stronger by the moment. Soon she began to see a small light, not a bright one but a smile came onto her face once she realized that the light she saw was the end of the forest and Rin knew that he would never show himself in the light. Rin sprinted, losing control of her fear of him returning.

She reached the end, but she had continued running… especially when she saw a familiar face. "Kagome-chan!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and gasped at the small girl running towards her. Rin stopped in front of her and Kagome bent down. Before she could speak, Rin collapsed into the miko's arms. "Oh Kami! Rin… what happened to you?" She held the girl tighter in her arms.

"He… did it!" Rin struggled to say through her tears.

Kagome was in shock and very confused as well. "Who Rin? Tell me who did." She helped the girl back to her feet and was almost at the point of tears as she gazed at the young girl. A large purplish bruise stained her right cheek, small cuts were on her lips, her bright kimono was not darkened and stained with blood, and various bruises and cuts were all over her. _What kind of monster would do this? Whoever this "he" is has to… wait a minute! He?! As in…_ "Rin, can you tell me who did this to you?" She asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

Rin shook her head. "He'll kill me… if I… say anything." Her cheery voice was reduced to nothing but choked sobs and hurt. Rin began to wipe her salty tears away from her face.

Kagome stood up to her knees, facing Rin as she pulled out a handkerchief and a bottle of water. Kagome spilled the water onto the handkerchief and began to wipe away the blood on her. "Was it… a stranger? A traveler maybe?" Rin shook her head.

"No…" Rin whimpered.

She sighed. "So it was someone you know." Rin nodded slowly. "All right then, was it yokai or ningen?" Rin didn't move her head in the slightest, she couldn't allow Kagome to know that much.

"You'll know who if I tell."

"Rin, I'm just trying to help." Kagome was having a hard time controlling the volume of her voice.

"I REALLY can't Kagome-chan!"

"So who was it!" Kagome began to press on.

Rin rubbed her arms, trying not to answer.

"Jaken?" A lone sob escaped from Rin.

"Master Jaken would never hurt me!"

Kagome was now more confused than before._ I know Sesshomaru doesn't know many, if any, ningen. As for yokai, he could have many enemies, but she said it wasn't a stranger; if it wasn't Jaken then who? _An idea stuck into her head. _No! He couldn't!_

"Rin," Kagome began in the softest tone she could, "was it… Sesshomaru?"

Rin broke into sobs and fell into Kagome's arms. "Kagome-chan, I beg of you…" Before Rin could finish, Kagome pressed on.

"Sesshomaru did this? How could he? Why didn't you run away from him?" Just then, she felt a demonic aura coming closer to her. She looked up and saw a ball of bright blue light land a couple of meters away. The ball formed into a body that was very familiar, the one of Sesshomaru.

"Miko let Rin go. Rin, come. It is time to leave." Sesshomaru said. His voice monotonous and his face stoic. Kagome stared at him in disgust. His entire body was covered in blood and she figured it was Rin's.

"No way!" Kagome screamed out. "She ain't coming with you! Not now… not EVER!" Kagome screamed as she stood up with Rin.

Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion. Did she really think that...? "Sesshomaru-sama, can't I stay with Kagome-chan for a little bit?"

"Rin, I said we leave now. That was not a suggestion but a command." Sesshomaru was in no mood to be contradicted, especially since he had spent well enough time trying to find Rin's whereabouts. Just then, he smelled a couple of scents coming their way. _Inuyasha… _He narrowed his eyes in disgust at the thought of this brother, but now was not the time to fight him.

Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara coming her way. "Oi Kagome! Where the hell were you?" Inuyasha shouted and leaped toward Kagome. "You should have told me where you were… why is Rin in your arms? And what's he doing here?" He growled lowly as he saw his brother and sniffed the air as he smelt blood.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you came." He diverted his attention away from his brother and onto Kagome.

"Inuyasha, tell your wench to return Rin this instant."

Inuyasha looked back and forth and his brother and Kagome. "Kagome, do yourself and me a favor and return the girl to him. It's none of our business."

Kagome gasped and narrowed her eyes. "Look at Sesshomaru and the blood on him. Now look at Rin and the blood on her. Are you gonna tell me that's not the same blood?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Kagome was saying.

He groaned. "Kirara, Shippo… take Rin somewhere else right now." Shippo nodded and walked over to Kagome. Kirara transformed and Kagome put Shippo and Rin on her back.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in irritation as he saw his brother doing the exact opposite of what he demanded. He leaped closer to him, not only a few feet away. "What do you think you are doing with Rin?" His hand gripped onto Tokijin.

"Listen, Kagome can cure her wounds better than you can. So leave her with us for a few days." Inuyasha tried as best as he could not to show his anger towards him because he was in no mood to begin fighting with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and removed his hand away from Tokijin. "Three days Inuyasha, you have three days to return her. If you do anything to hurt her…" He narrowed his eyes coldly and Inuyasha knew what he meant. Inuyasha watched as his brother disappeared into a ball of light.

**Later That Night- In a Hut**

Kagome tucked in Shippo and Rin to bed, even though Shippo had protested loudly but was silenced by Inuyasha. Inuyasha was then, in turn, silenced with Kagome's sit. Kagome walked over to where Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were sitting. "They're asleep at last." She smiled slightly as she stared at the fire in front of her.

"I don't get it," Miroku began, "if you think that Sesshomaru is capable of hurting Rin, then why would he go through all that trouble to save her in the first place? I mean, it does sound rather odd."

"Miroku, many people do horrifying things. They don't need a reason." Kagome retorted.

"But this isn't just anyone you're accusing, Kagome. You're saying that my own brother beat up a little ningen girl?"

"It does sound a little weird, you know." Sango said as she added another log into the fire.

"Look, I know what I'm talking about. Maybe he just has a lot of anger inside him and he just decided to take it all out on Rin." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Whatever. The only people he takes his anger out on his me and Naraku."

"Which reminds me," Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, "if you hate him so much why didn't you fight him like you always do?"

He sighed and hung his head back. "You think it's a good idea to start fighting him while there is a little kid who could have woken up and ran up to him while I was throwing a deadly attack towards him? That's real smart. Trust me on this Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't doing this. He only thinks about his pride and ego."

"He could actually be making sense here; maybe he's trying to prove that she isn't a weakness to his enemies." Miroku thought aloud.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "That's NOT what I meant houshi no baka! I meant that when he rescued Rin, his pride and ego were sized down because of caring for a ningen. What would he be proving by abusing a defenseless ningen girl? Sesshomaru is all about honor," Inuyasha scooted back and leaned his body against the wall, "there ain't no way in hell he would do something this stupid."

Sango nodded and yawned. "I'm agreeing with Inuyasha."

"What? Well, I'm convinced that Sesshomaru is hurting Rin. Miroku, who's side are you on?" Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha all looked at Miroku.

Miroku glanced at each of them and gave out a hopeless sigh. _It's always the houshi that gets into these problems. Why do I have to be in the middle? _"Well… on one hand, Sesshomaru has been known to do some sick things, but on the other hand; he wouldn't go through all that trouble to save her many times from danger. I suppose I'm on the side that is neutral."

* * *

Wow, they all gotta gang up on Miroku like that. That is… that's just cruel!! Well, not as cruel as what's happening to Rin! Kagome has it in for Sesshomaru for some reason, but it did look kinda bad the way he showed up; covered in Rin's blood and in a horrible mood. But at least Sango and Inuyasha are sticking up for him... for now anyway. So I hope all of you like the chapter and hopefully… you all review!! JA NE 


	5. Chapter 5: Saved By A Lullaby

Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I do try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes WON'T let me put in the chapter, which delays me for a day or two… and I REALLY hate that!! And also, this is probably the BEST news I've had and I've sure all of you know this already but I just wanna say… SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! Almost forgot, I don't own 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5: Saved by a Lullaby

Shippo watched Rin as she ate her lunch. It had been two days since she came here and he didn't like the Rin that was quiet and hardly smiled. Shippo mostly enjoyed the one that smiled, laughed, and played very much. Who did this to her, was what he wondered. _Maybe I can cheer her up, yeah… that's it!_ He stood up and tapped Rin's shoulder lightly. She turned and stared up at him. "Yeah Shippo, what is it?"

"Um, well… I was wondering if you wanted to, you know… play something? Maybe tag?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't like tag much anymore."

He mentally slapped himself, duh! "Oh right, well then how about hide and go seek?"

And again, Rin said the same answer. It seemed to Shippo that she had lost all interest in games that included running. "Well then, how about This or That?"

Rin looked at him confused. She hadn't heard of that game before. "How do you play?" Shippo began to explain, saying that you come up with two situations and then the other person has to pick one or the other. And they aren't allowed to not pick. "All right then, I guess I could." She put down her lunch and turned toward Shippo. He scratched the side of his head, trying to think of something to ask her.

After a while, he finally thought of one. "Okay, would you rather have the weather to be snow or rain?"

"Snow! I love snow!" She smiled and he knew it was working. "My turn, right?" He nodded and Rin began to think of one. "Would you rather eat dirt or Inuyasha's hair?"

"What's the difference?" Shippo and Rin started laughing loudly until a large bump grew on Shippo's head. "OW!" He held onto his head and looked up to see Inuyasha standing above him.

"Why you…" He began to scream, but was stopped by Kagome.

"SIT!" The necklace around his neck shined and brought him down to the ground. Kagome ignored him and sat down next to Rin. "Hey Rin, are you feeling better?" She nodded slightly and said nothing. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Oi, we need to talk. As in, right now." Kagome pouted and followed him away from the hut where Shippo and Rin were at. Once outside, Inuyasha faced Kagome. "I think she should go back to Sesshomaru."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "What! Are you kidding me? What if he hurts her again as soon as we give her back? Whose fault do you think that'll be?"

"Oh come on! He's gonna come for her tomorrow anyway! Why not return her early? Besides, keeping her here is only slowing us down from finding Naraku. It's obvious that we're never gonna get anywhere as long as she's here. Sesshomaru's gonna come for her probably in the morning, so save him the trouble."

"How could you be so insensitive Inuyasha?"

"I'm not! It's just **not my** problem!" He yelled and walked away, clear enough to everyone that he wasn't in a good mood. He walked straight into the forest and once he was far from view, he stopped. Inuyasha looked up and in front of him was a tree, a very large tree. His fist raised and he punched it as hard as he could. The large tree fell to the ground, making a large thump. Inuyasha smirked as he saw a figure emerge from above. "Looks like I didn't get you that time, did I Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru landed on the trunk and stood there. "Well, did you convince your wench to return Rin?" He demanded to know while Inuyasha grinned like a greedy toddler.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what's so special about her." They stared right into each other's eyes and silence layered the area for a time. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Fine, you win you stubborn ass. Kagome said no. You'll have to get her tomorrow, like we agreed on." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. Just when he was about to Inuyasha stopped him. "Wait," he bellowed out, "just curious about something. How much exactly do you care about that little girl? She doesn't have any special powers; she can't help you in any way. Rin is just a regular human. What's so special about her?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and chuckled; something Inuyasha found odd. "Curiosity killed the cat, Inuyasha."

"Whatever. Curiosity was framed, stupidity killed the cat."

"Well then," Sesshomaru began to walk, "let's not try anything stupid shall we. Though I know how impossible that is for you." Inuyasha growled and started walking back to the village where Kagome and them were. _Damn it to hell!_

**Nighttime**

"Miroku, Inuyasha; can you guys do me a favor?" Sango asked, as she left her hut. Inuyasha nodded while Miroku walked up towards her.

He grabbed her hands and held them. "For my lovely Sango, I'll do anything." Sango blushed slightly until she felt a warm hand going a little further down on her back than she would have liked. Sango growled and slapped the perverted Miroku across the face. "Sorry, it's the hand."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Anyway, Whatcha need Sango?"

"Would you two watch Rin tonight? I mean, she's been waking up screaming a lot; Kagome, Shippo, and I would love to get some sleep. You will do this favor for us, right?" Inuyasha and Miroku both nodded and walked over to the hut where Rin was sleeping in. Miroku went over to the extra futon to sleep while Inuyasha sat against the wall with Tessaiga at his side. Before sleeping, he glanced over at the sleeping Rin. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quiet. She was deep into her sleep and Inuyasha scoffed. _Oh please, this can't be as hard as Sango made it out to be!_

A few hours past before Inuyasha was awaken by the smell of tears, frantic screaming, and the turning of the futon. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Rin tossing and turning, and crying in her sleep. He looked over to Miroku and saw him sleeping. _Damn him, leaving me to do all of this._ He put down Tessaiga and went over to Rin's side. _How do I make her stop?_ "Quiet. Go to sleep. Uh… oh damn it all!" He scratched the side of his head trying to think of any way to get her to stop crying.

"…Sesshomaru-sama… help me! It hurts!" _She's still thinking about that?_ Inuyasha groaned and picked up the sobbing Rin.

"Hey, come on now. It's all in the past; you gotta stop thinking about it." He held her as gently as he could and rubbed small circles in her back. His other hand ran through her hair, slowly so he wouldn't harm her. Her whimpering finally stopped, but Rin was still crying softly. As Inuyasha continued to soothe Rin, he began to think of something his mom used to sing to him when he wasn't in the best of moods.

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**_

_**Confusing stars for signs**_

_**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**_

_**But here we are, we're here tonight**_

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

****_**  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

****_**  
If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

****_**  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

Inuyasha stopped and blushed slightly as he realized that he had just sung out loud. He looked over his shoulder to see if Miroku had woken up, and he hadn't. He sighed in relief and saw that Rin had finally stopped crying. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Afterwards, she fell right into sleep. Inuyasha laid her down onto her bed and left the hut.

"Hi Inuyasha!" He jumped back slightly and saw Kagome standing right outside.

"How long have you been standing?" He was a little worried that she might have heard the song he was singing. She smiled and battered her eyes innocently.

"Oh, not long… maestro." Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws, ready to kill her if she had uttered a word to anyone. "Relax Inuyasha, I won't tell anyone at all. That was a nice song, though. I sorta watched you because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle her crying, but you did pretty well considering Miroku was asleep through all of it. You know what; I think you'll make a good father."

Inuyasha raised a brow suspiciously. "You offering?" Inuyasha chuckled lowly while Kagome blushed.

As he continued laughing at Kagome's current state of embarrassment, she balled up hands into fists and echoed the one word that Inuyasha hated. "Inuyasha… sit boy!" He screamed and fell to the ground. Suddenly, someone left the hut behind Inuyasha and yawned.

"Would you guys keep it down? You could wake up Rin." He rubbed one eye sleepily while Inuyasha stood up from the ground and growled at him.

"Oh, **now **you wake up!"

* * *

Wow, I never thought I would get this chapter done since I've been a little busy lately. But I've had a hard time putting it up because my mom's been on the phone non-stop for almost three days and it's been driving me crazy! Amway, next chapter… lots and lots of drama AND suspense! Just review, please! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth

Thanks for reviewing and also, thanks for not making fun of me for putting that song there, because when my sister saw that… she started laughing so hard. She is so mean to me, I hate older siblings! And also… IT TOOK ME UNTIL ONE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING BUT I DID IT!! I GOT THE NEWEST HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!!!!!!! Man, you guys should have seen the lines! It stretched from the registers all the way to the very back of the store! And this was only at Borders. But hey, the book was worth the wait! I finished it three days after I got it!!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth

Jaken walked back to the camp with his breakfast in his hand, ready to be cooked. But yet, it didn't feel quite the same as when Rin used to cook it. _Sesshomaru-sama will get Rin back today, but I see no point of it! It's been quiet for the last three days and it's been enjoyable like that! I'll never understand how Sesshomaru-sama tolerates her since she is only a…_

"Jaken!" He called out his name loudly.

The imp looked up and his lord in front of him. "Yes milord?"

"I'm leaving. Do not move from this spot." Sesshomaru turned and walked further into the sunrise.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I won't move." Jaken whispered to himself as he saw his lord going further and further out of his sight. _I suppose I really will never understand why Rin is so special to Sesshomaru-sama._

**The Village**

Rin laid her back against the tree and stared at the grass underneath her feet. As she sat there, she began to wonder why everyone, especially Kagome, was trying to blame her Sesshomaru-sama for hurting her. Rin sighed and started to drag her finger around the ground, making some odd shapes. Just as she was beginning to relax, a hand grasped her shoulder. "Ah!!" She turned and saw that is was only Miroku. "You scared me, Miroku-sama."

He smiled nervously and sat down beside her. "Sorry about that Rin, but you know what today is, right?"

"No, not really."

"Today is the day you'll be leaving us. I believe you must be glad, right?" Miroku looked at her as she stared at the grass and shrugged her shoulders. He arched a brow when she did that, it was actually a different reaction than he had expected. _Why is she acting like this? Maybe a different approach might have a better reaction. Yeah, that should work. _Miroku cleared his throat and stared up at the sky. "What does that cloud look like to you, Rin?"

She averted her attention from the ground to the cloud Miroku was looking at. "Which one?"

"That one, right there." His finger pointed north.

"Well… it looks like… just some cloud." Miroku stood up and patted her on the head. He walked away from her and went back to the hut where everyone else was at. As he walked in, he shook his head.

"Rin won't talk, and when she does, you can't get through to her. I don't believe this psycho-cology that you are so fond of actually works, Kagome."

"I knew it." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground as the words past her lips. "First of all, it's called _**psychology**_. Second, maybe a female interaction will work. Sango, why don't you go?"

Sango sighed and left the hut. Inuyasha lifted his face up and looked over at Kagome. "And tell me again, **why** we're doing this stupid thing?! Just give her back to Sesshomaru. She'll by happy, I'll be happy, Everyone will be happy!"

Kagome gasped. "Yeah, and who ever is hurting Rin will also be happy to have his punching bag back!"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What's a punching a bag?" As Inuyasha and Kagome continued to bicker, Miroku left and stood outside staring at Sango.

Rin looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Sango coming up to her. "Hi Sango."

Sango sat down and smiled at her. "How are you feeling today?" Rin just shrugged her shoulders and made no response. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I just don't feel like talking much. I just wanna go home."

"And what's home to you?"

Rin looked over from her surroundings over to Sango. "With Sesshomaru-sama, of course. I don't understand why everyone is so mad at him. No one, especially Shippo, will tell me why!"

"Well, it's just that… some of us think that he's the one hurting you." Sango placed some of Rin's hair behind her ear and Rin flinched.

"He's not! Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt me. No one did! I fell out of a… tree and hurt myself."

Sango moved from her spot to right in front of Rin. "You and I both know that isn't true. Why don't you just tell me who?" Rin began to cry and rubbed her arms.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Just tell me, you'll feel a lot better." She placed her hand under Rin's chin and lifted her face up. "Trust me Rin."

"I can't… tell. He'll… he'll just hurt me again and it hurt enough last time."

Sango bit her lips, trying to think of what to do next. _This isn't as easy as I thought it was gonna be. Maybe with any luck, she'll tell. I just gotta be a little nicer. _She gulped nervously as she thought of her question. "Rin, what did he do to you?"

There was an awkward silence in the air after Sango had asked that. Rin scratched the side of her head and cried softly. "It… hurt. A lot."

"Where?"

Rin pointed to her sides, which meant he kicked her. Next was her cheek, he punched her. "I-I-I-I don't wanna say anything else!"

"That wasn't all, was it? You'll probably feel a whole better if you tell me."

Rin shook her head. "N-n-no. He… hurt me… down there." She pointed between her legs and Sango stood up immediately.

"I'll be right back." Sango walked away from her and saw Miroku close by. "Miroku!" He looked up and saw her running towards him.

"Ah, my beautiful Sango you look flustered. Is everything alright?"

Sango breathing was heavy, but it was starting to slow a bit. "Rin told… me what that… creep… did to… her!"

Miroku's eyes widened in amazement. _She actually got through to her, incredible. _"Seriously? What did she say?"

"You do not want to know. This is one sick bastard. I really shouldn't tell you." Sango walked into the hut and saw Inuyasha staring angrily at Kagome who handed him his cup of ramen.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango and Miroku both asked, wondering why the air was so thick with awkwardness. Inuyasha growled while Kagome remained silent. "Forget it, I don't want to know. Besides," Miroku looked over to Sango, who was shaking her head, "Rin told Sango something. What was it? You weren't so clear on the details."

Sango groaned and rubbed her chin nervously. "Well, it's just that… first; you have to promise me that you will not yell at me. I am only the messenger." Everyone nodded their heads suspiciously and Sango went on. "She wouldn't tell me who did it, but she did tell me that… he… molested her." She said the last part softly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he dropped his cup of noodles. "What? You mean…" Kagome gasped while Miroku seemed disgusted. "That disgusting load of crap! Sesshomaru would actually…" Inuyasha looked as though he was about to be sick.

"I don't think it was Sesshomaru, though. It just, it didn't seem like she," Sango was interrupted as Inuyasha sniffed the air and ran out of the hut and into the field ahead of them.

**The Field**

Sesshomaru walked up to the small girl sitting under the tree and called out her name. "Rin."

She looked up and smiled for the first time in days. Her lord was back. "Sesshomaru-sama, you're here! You came back for me!" She yelled excitedly and hugged his leg. Sesshomaru stared at the girl as she released his leg.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru turned and walked away, hearing Rin's footsteps behind him until they came to a sudden halt. He turned the corner of his eye and saw Inuyasha holding her back with his left hand while Tessaiga was out of its sheath and in his right hand, aimed at the demon lord. "What are you doing? We had a deal, little brother. Return her." Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and turned is body around.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit and waited for the other to come and then released Rin. "That was real good, you know. I almost believed you. I even stuck up for you, you sick son of a bitch. I can't believe that I'm even related to you." He ran up to him and their blades clashed.

"Hm. That's my line Inuyasha. Get out of the way." He pushed him back with ease.

"Over my dead body!" He screamed and continued to fight him. Kagome bent down to Rin's eye level and covered her eyes, not wanting her to watch the fight between them. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulders, shouting to Inuyasha why he was fighting him.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and asked him something. "Inuyasha didn't even care what was going on with his brother, and now he wants to kill him because of what happened to Rin? I don't get it."

"Yeah, I don't either." Shippo added and Miroku sighed, ready to explain what he thought.

"I suppose it's because Sesshomaru's his only family and I think that deep down… really deep down, some part of him snapped. But I can't be too sure." Miroku and them continued to watch the fight between the two brothers.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air along with Inuyasha and cut his arm with Tokijin. "I should have known you would back out of this. Only a lowly half-breed goes back on his word!"

"HA!" Inuyasha retorted. "I'm a lowly half-breed, but you're a disgusting dog! Can't get a real woman, so you rape a little girl?!" Once this reached Sesshomaru's ears, he backed away.

"What are talking about?"

"Rin, you dumbass!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit once that whole concept had gone through his head.

"If you think that was me, not only will you be a lowly half-breed but an idiotic one with a sick mind. I never touched Rin, in any way. That miko of yours must've poisoned your feeble mind as well." Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and turned. "I see I can't get through that thick skull of yours. You'll have to figure this out yourself." He began to walk and soon disappeared into the forest ahead.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and was making his way past his friends in utter silence. Kagome picked up Rin and followed after him, along with Miroku and Shippo. Sango sighed and thought this whole seemed so wrong. "I don't believe you did this, Sesshomaru." She said silently and walked away.

* * *

Whoa, that was messed. Well, it looks like Sango believes him, while everyone else is against him. Man, life sucks doesn't it? I'm tired, so leave a review and I'll be so freaking happy! JA NE 


	7. Chapter 7: A Father's Love

Oh my god…!! I can't believe that I even got this far in writing this, well… writing anything at all actually. Anyway, I'm a little rusty in writing this so hopefully it isn't a pile of crap now. So thanks for even waiting this long and for all of the advice everyone gave me!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Father's Love

Kirara flew higher and higher into the sky with Sango on her back, wondering where Sesshomaru was. _I have to find him before the others grow suspicious of my disappearance. _She guided Kirara down towards the ground and was now closer to the scent of Sesshomaru. Sango jumped off Kirara and she shrunk into her arms. "Sesshomaru? Are you around here?"

She turned around and saw the Youkai lord standing on a tree branch not too far from the ground. "Taijya, what news do you bring of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotonous voice. To her, it seemed as though the past few Rin-less days had no effect on him from the way he looked.

"Distraught. Everyone is trying to get details out of her, but she won't say anything."

"Nothing at all?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "That seems nothing like her."

"Well actually, she does say a couple of things. Like 'I want Sesshomaru-sama.' 'When's Sesshomaru-sama coming back?' And how could I forget, 'Sesshomaru-sama gonna be mad if I don't get back.' Sesshomaru, do you have any enemies that know about Rin?"

Sesshomaru stepped down from the branch and was on the ground instantly. "That is a pointless question. No one would dare."

Sango nodded. _I suppose he's already thought of that. But there still is… _"Do you ever smell a weird scent on Rin?"

Sesshomaru stared at the Taijya, thinking about her question. Never before had he ever smelt anything odd anywhere near Rin except for animals of the forests. If there was someone who was doing those sick things to her there would a scent, a scrap of clothing, blood, even a small trace of that person. But there was nothing except Rin's injuries. "This conversation is over Taijya. Go back to Inuyasha." A bright emitted around him and the Youkai lord disappeared in an instant.

Sango sighed and set Kirara down whom in turned transformed and flew away with Sango on her back. _Sesshomaru has no clue on who is molesting Rin and neither do we. There's got to be something, anything that we all are over-looking. Hopefully Kagome abandons her crusade on blaming Sesshomaru for this. _After a while, Sango returned to the village and went inside Kaede's hut where everyone was. "Hey, where are Shippo and Rin?"

"They left a few minutes ago with Kaede. Where did you go?" Kagome asked her friend.

Sango sat down next to Miroku and smiled to her. "Oh, just flew around with Kirara to think for a bit."

"Well, we have a few minutes to relax until Kaede comes back with those two. Until then, do me a favor… don't mention anything about Rin for now." Inuyasha told them for he was tired about hearing about Rin's injuries, what happened to her, and Sesshomaru… especially Sesshomaru.

**That Night**

As everyone slept soundly, all Rin could do was stare at the wooden wall next to her. She wanted to leave and go back to Sesshomaru, but no one would let her. Even if she tried to leave, one of them whether it was Kagome or Inuyasha would always find and catch her before she got too far. _Why don't they believe me? Sesshomaru-sama didn't do anything to me. But I can't tell them who, otherwise… _Just then, she was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that she was no longer looking at the wooden wall, but saw nature around her. Rin looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was holding her in his arm. "Sesshomaru-sama, you came for me!"

He set her down gently and was forced down onto eye-level when she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "Rin let go." She did as she was told and smiled. "Are you well?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She said cheerfully, finally happy to see her lord for the first time in days.

"You don't hurt anywhere do you?" He asked quickly and covering up the slight change in his tone.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama. When can I go back with you and Master Jaken?"

He looked straight into her eyes and saw the tears forming and being released down onto her cheeks. Sesshomaru brushed them away with a single clawed finger. "This Sesshomaru is not sure. The vermin that hurt you is still out there and…"

Rin interrupted him quickly. "But no one did it!"

"Do you expect me do believe that you did this to yourself? Is that what you are implying Rin?" His voice slightly rose but not enough for any demons to hear. Rin looked down and muttered a simple no. "As I was saying, since he is still out there so you cannot be released to me."

"Is it because Kagome-chan thinks that you're hurting me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her again, thinking of an answer that wouldn't raise any unanswerable questions for Rin. "The miko is doing what her idiotic mind thinks is best. It is only for a few more days Rin, understand?"

"What? You mean, I'm not going back with you and Master Jaken? But I thought that's why you took me away from there. Why Sesshomaru-sama?" The tears began in her eyes again as she wiped them off with the edges of her sleeves.

"No more tears Rin." He said and sat down against the nearby tree with the human girl in his arm. He pushed her against his chest and slowly began to brush his claws through her gently, being careful not to injure her. Rin sighed peacefully and smiled.

"I'll always be with you, right Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked tiredly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly since he wasn't expecting that question again. He was trying to think of an answer, one that wouldn't seem promising but would keep her hopes up. Before he had a chance to answer, he heard Rin's soft and slowed breathing. She was finally sleeping.

His claws stayed in her hair, combing through the tangles that were created. There was in no urgent need to return her anytime soon, but she did have to be back before dawn. Otherwise, there would be an angry hanyou and miko after his head. He felt amused at the thought of them trying to kill him.

After all… they were weak.

It would be easy to kill them, but just for a human girl?

Rin in particular, is she worth their deaths?

Sesshomaru pushed those thoughts of out of his mind; such unpleasantness was unwelcome at this moment. At this one moment of peace…

He stood up and flew into the sky, going towards the human village where his brother and his friends resided. Sesshomaru loathed the fact that he would have to sneak around like a common thief just to see Rin. _Why am I even doing this? A human girl shouldn't be any of my concern, even if she was abused by that filth who dared to touch her! _The anger inside of him boiled up, fueled by the thought of someone hurting his Rin.

_Why do I care?_

He reached the village and speeded towards the hut where he first found her in.

_Is Rin worth this trouble?_

Sesshomaru stuck in effortlessly and laid her back onto the futon where she had originally slept.

_She is only a __**human**__…_

"Sesshomaru-sama…" He looked down at the sleeping Rin as she mumbled a few words. "…is my only family." Sesshomaru's eyes widened again and his mouth opened slightly. Her words, the words of a human girl, were enough to shock him.

_This feeling… _

He left the hut and raced toward the forest, escaping the dawn and detection from Inuyasha. The corner of his eyes fell back into the village before turning and going back to Jaken.

"I suppose Rin is worth it."

* * *

OMG… so cute!! haha So let's see, Sesshomaru is trying to find that sick bastard while also taking care of Rin. And they still think he's doing those things to Rin. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I forgot some of the things I was supposed to put in here but I think it was pretty good… hopefully. Tell me what think in a nice little review!! JA NE


End file.
